A good day
by Kyubi1
Summary: A short story about Isaac Wescott and Ellen Mira Mathers, in a day full of surprises with an unconventional ending


**Hello, everyone! This one-shot it's a random idea I had, the result was very good for me and interesting, maybe I can say it's fresh too. **

**I must say that I'm Mexican and I'm only translating this to reach to more people and to practice my English, so I'm sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

**A good day**

It is strange how things are what they are because of the decisions that a few people with power and resources made. This makes it seem that in reality there are 'gods' controlling the destiny of all, from the shadows, living among us, hidden from all.

So when we complain about why the world is the way it is and ask ourselves what should have changed to make it better, the right question must be: what if those people behind the strings were different?

What if your view of the people beneath them changed?

No more indifference to the weak and downcast. No more indifference from the coldness of the interior. Only one world that we can all share. Where looking isn't enough, maybe it's a dream that this will over?

Will indifference ever end?

And if it is a dream, that imitates life, please, let it be a fiction worthy of the bestseller of which everyone speaks, let them say that it is proof that art imitates life, and that all life is a dream.

One morning in one of the places where people with power and resources work hard, offices of DEM industries, a man formally dressed in a black suit and white tie, bulky blond hair so tenuous that it almost reached the shade of whiteness, as well as almond eyes as empty as darkness, as tall and very white skinned, had come to the company early in the morning.

His company, now in the Tenguu city branch.

For some reason, he looked quite thoughtful as he walked with his hands in the bags, arrogantly, but one could not really be sure, at the same time, he didn't feel sure why he was here today either.

_"Something... has been bothering me since I woke up, as if I shouldn't be here right now. Nor do I remember that I would have given Ellen a mission yesterday, either way, it was successful. I wonder what I asked of her..."_ As much as he remembered, he didn't find anything, by this time he had managed to get to the elevator that would take them to the top floor. _"If she asks, I won't even know what she's talking about. I suppose she will be upset. Yes... yes, she will when I am completely unconcerned about forgetting something I asked her for. I wonder if she will waste time on that, while she locks herself in his discomfort."_

He smiled a little at the thought, always entertained himself by seeing someone else suffer, and Ellen surely knew, so there was no major problem, somehow understood that she was loyal, so it didn't matter if he made her suffer a little.

It was like bothering a 'friend'.

When he entered his office, where he also had a space reserved for his secretary: Ellen Mira Mathers, he noticed that she was already there, making coffee in the coffee pot.

She was a pretty woman with long blond hair, purple eyes and impressive physical strength and inhuman resistances, so her mature body was very strong and curvaceous. All because she was the best sorceress in DEM, in other words, she was the person he trusted the most for any mission.

"Make it two, please, Ellen. And no sugar," he asked quietly as he began to sit at his desk.

She, who was on her back a moment ago, turned with some concern, it was even noticeable on her face.

"Ike..." She called to see if it was really about him. _"Did I hear wrong? Did he say 'please'?"_

By now, Ike, or Isaac Wescott, her boss and the leader of this company, was already sitting in his chair, but he turned to see her with a calm expression.

"Yes?"

"No, nothing," she replied with her usual tone and turned back to the coffeemaker. "I guess... you're in a good mood today, Ike. I was successful yesterday, I'm sure Tobiichi Origami will be useful to us, after all, you see potential in her."

"Hn..." The man turned his chair back to his desk and started checking his computer.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked a little annoyed, she really waited a lot longer to be a request of his that she fulfilled perfectly.

"I do," he replied somewhat unconcerned. "Good job."

"What's that supposed to mind?" She frowned slightly as she waited for the coffee to be brewed.

Tobiichi Origami. No... he would definitely remember a name like that, especially if it was important, but now he couldn't remember anything about that person; he had no idea if was a man or a woman.

However, he didn't want to bother her anymore. It was never good to piss off a woman, even though it's really not like he cares.

Then, he imagined the situation in his mind and felt confident about it.

"Well, Ellen, then I must assume that the negotiations went as planned, didn't I?" he asked confidently and surely, the woman arched an eyebrow.

"Negotiations?"

"Naturally, to deal with a matter in order to reach an agreement or a solution from which we can benefit, and the other party doesn't claim in any way," he explained as if it were something obvious, then she changed her position to be in front of him.

"I know what it is, Ike" responded a little offended, he had treated her like an idiot. "Isn't that what I'm asking, are you drunk? Because you don't look it..."

"Do you see me saying useless things like saving the world or something? That's a drunken thing to do," he replied with a small mocking smile, Ellen kept her mouth a little open. "What's your problem, Ellen? You don't look so good."

"What's yours?" she asked confusedly. "I did all that for you, because you asked me to, it went well and now she will be one of our sorceresses."

_"Ah... So a recruiting? It must have been strong enough to get my attention, if it did."_ He thought a little confused about not remembering something so important. _"But there are still things that don't add up."_

"In that case... I think I have to congratulate you, don't I? You did a good job, I guess she didn't try to resist, I doubt it, we are talking about you, Ellen, since you're the best, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Ellen opened her eyes a little more, she was more confused, but also surprised; in a good way, of course. The discomfort was gone.

"Of course, I didn't mean to let you down. No, I didn't give her a chance to resist, in fact, she agreed in a good way, so I know she'll be very useful to us" she explained in a calmer and softer tone than the one she was using before.

"However, there is still something I must ask you, Ellen."

"What's going on?"

"Why didn't I know where you were when I woke up?" he asked a little seriously, he found it very interesting.

But this question in his secretary was... of side effects, she was in shock, her eyes even became smaller.

"What...?"

"Oh, you want me to say it in a less subtle way, even if we're here. Okay, if you want me to, I'll ask again: why weren't you by my side when I woke up?"

"Huh?!" She said with a somewhat embarrassed face, now it was Wescott's turn to be amazed at her funny reaction.

_"Oh, I seem to have found a new form of fun. Or a new way to annoy her to see her suffer."_

"That joke of yours is not funny, Ike..." replied a little blushing, also a little annoying.

"Do I look like someone who makes jokes, Ellen?" he asked with a serious look this time, his tone was too, Ellen paled and a drop of sweat ran down her cheek.

"What the hell is he talking about? He's certainly not joking, but if he's not joking, then..." She blushed and screamed in confusion, right then and there, the coffee maker made a beep as loud as her scream.

"The coffee is ready, just in time."

And he got up to serve himself and also to serve her, who was still embarrassed and with a funny expression, she looked at him like that.

_"And he ignores me! What's the matter with him?!"_

So caught up in her surprise and thoughts that she didn't realize it when Wescott told her about her cup of coffee.

"Ellen, are you waiting for an invitation to have your own cup?" he asked with the usual normal tone, she woke up.

"Ah...! Thank you..." She took it in her hands, it was hot, but he drank from his without much trouble, she blinked a couple of times, she was still a bit flushed. "What's wrong with you so suddenly...?"

"That was lovely, Ellen."

"Eeeeehhhh?!"

"Would you mind doing it again for my own self-satisfaction?" he asked with a somewhat malicious smile, her expressions of shame were worth it.

"A-Ah... W-what...?"

"Hmp, thank you."

He drank from his coffee again, Ellen felt cheated again, he was playing with her emotions as if he was crushing a button that made her feel that way.

_"Enough! I don't know what's wrong with him, but I won't let him continue to embarrass me like this."_ She thought with an expression of discomfort on her flushed face, so she walked to her desk with her coffee in her hands.

"Where are you going, Ellen? I'm not done talking to you yet." He slowed her down, but wouldn't turn to him again. "Normally, when you talk to someone, you have to look it in the face, Ellen."

_"He does it on purpose."_ It took a little while, but she managed to turn her head towards him.

"Yes...? What more?" He just smiled a little more.

"Ellen, thank you for doing what I asked."

"¡…!"

"I guess I can give you a reward for that, a small raise maybe?" She blinked a couple of times, blushing.

"Um... no, you don't have to do that, Ike..." she replied quietly.

"No?" he asked aloud, left his cup of coffee on his desk and walked past it to see his computer.

"W-Wait...!"

"Hm?" He looked up to see her eyes, she was still ashamed, her guard was down, he was never like that.

"What's the matter with you today? You're very strange... Ike, are you all right?"

"Are you worried about me, Ellen?" She admitted that she really said it that way, but she didn't mean it that way, she bent her head slightly, that pleased Wescott. "No doubt you're my best sorceress, Ellen."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you... I think it's the first time," she whispered and looked away, feeling a little happy. _"Is this really happening...?"_

_"The first time?"_

He kept quiet as he thought about it; he really remembered that he had done it more than once, usually her reactions were quite enjoyable, because at work whenever he said things like that, she was embarrassed, but he knew that she was happy at that time.

However, after this little talk, they sat at their desks and were doing their daily chores, Wescott had to catch up with a lot of things about Tobiichi Origami entering the DEM, things that Ellen helped him understand and handle.

"Thank you, Ellen."

The purple-eyed woman couldn't believe what she heard, he was being kind to her with every good thing she did, she had never heard it that way, it's as if there was no malice within his being, at least not in such a dark and mean way as she knew he had.

He even invited her to lunch, they had a normal dinner where they talked about more topics of work, but the flow was so calm and enjoyable that she couldn't believe it, she didn't feel pressured in any way, however, Wescott didn't seem like any other person but himself, only without that dark flame in his soul.

Ellen was happy, she wouldn't admit it, she didn't think about it, but that day was a happy one. Those that were not repeated.

That day, that dinner. The light was brighter, the colors more vivid, the taste sweeter and the night more wonderful.

Something that would never be repeated in their lives and would remain in their memory as a strange event in their life.

A good day.

* * *

It is curious how most people are happy with such simple things as dreams, a good dinner and good company. It seems that we are only awake when we pursue great things, because everyone agreed that only by achieving great things can you be happy.

Maybe there is a world where everything is the other way around, where all those people were not wrong and a unanimous opinion is followed. But then... wouldn't we be full of chains?

A woman with short grey hair finished writing the last lines of her work, enclosed in narrative pictures while in the drawings she showed several pictures throughout the narrative in which different places of her story were seen, her protagonist, his friends, his enemies, the secondary characters, each one busy in their lives, and at the end, the city from a panoramic shot, on a rainy night.

Her blue eyes shone slightly, she made a small smile when she saw the last page of this chapter of her Manga, she let out a slight sigh and left it on her desk, as well as her glasses.

She let herself fall in her swivel chair and with a pleasant smile, closed her eyes, and dedicated herself to dreaming.


End file.
